


You Shall Receive

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podrick is corruptable. Bronn is very good at corrupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> So... this little piece of smut came about because I loved their random interaction in Season Six, and I've always liked their dynamic. The sex is technically underage, but is entirely consensual, so please read with discretion as it is tagged appropriately. I hope you enjoy this bit of kinky smut as much as I did writing it!

"And now?" Bronn asks.

Podrick is unable to say much in response, and instead lets out a broken, hungry whimper.

They're inside Bronn's car, the seats tilted all the way back so that Bronn can spread Podrick across his lap properly. It's dark enough that they're hidden away anyway, but Bronn has made sure that the clearing he's parked them in is secluded and preternaturally quiet.

He doesn't want disturbing for anything in the world.

The butt plug in Podrick's arse has been buzzing away for half the day; he turned it on when he was at work, and Podrick was sure to be in class. Bronn suspects that Podrick has come already today, underwear slick and sticky and dry with semen, but he doesn't mind. He's into mindless pleasure and being listened to. Not causing his partner discomfort.

"Please," Podrick begs. The lad is two months shy of sixteen, and has been working in Bronn's workshop for the past year. Nothing aside from a few shy glances until a few weeks ago when Bronn caught the boy fisting his cock in the office, moaning Bronn's name.

The last vestiges of Bronn's restraint had... _snapped_.

Bronn had plastered himself to the boy's back, whispering to him, telling him just how to stroke his dick, when to stop, when to come, which the lad did in furious, furtive spurts across Bronn's desk.

"Tell me what you want me to do. Ask me," says Bronn. He waits, patient, while Podrick squirms and flushes in his lap.

Ever since then they've been messing around when either of them has chance and no one else is around. Nothing serious, not yet. Bronn has every intent of fucking Pod when everything's legal and good, but right now, he's more than happy with the shape of Pod's mouth, in more ways than one, and with making Pod do what he wants.

Calling last thing at night to chat, and then making him jerk off while Bronn describes everything he wants to do to him. Spreading Pod out on his desk with the shades drawn, licking Podrick's cock and perineum and into his arsehole until Pod is a shaking, coming mess. Introducing Podrick to the art of sucking cock.

The butt plug, though, is new. Bronn presented it to Podrick in tissue paper, after lazily snogging him for twenty minute or so. "Wear it for me," Bronn had said. Not even asked really. Ordered. Pod had flushed and then, that morning, sent a picture to Bronn to show the plug nestled deep in his arse.

"I - I want - " Podrick stutters. Bronn strokes comforting hands on Pod's sides. "I want you to let me come. Pl-- _please_."

"Of course," says Bronn, a smirk in place. His hand moves to Pod's cock, and strokes it. One, two, three. Pod groans into the meat of Bronn's shoulder and comes, his come painted across Bronn's shirt.

"Good boy," croons Bronn. He means it, he does; Podrick is more than a willing body. He's a sweet, bright lad, with eyes to becoming better than his parents. He's too good for Bronn, really. Bronn is just his first, and gods be damn if he doesn't feel territorial around it. If he were Pod's age now, he'd be staking his claim everywhere. As it is, he knows that this can't last - or rather, it probably won't. He'll take as much as he can get while he can.

"Do you need...?" asks Pod, and Bronn shrugs, his hands still warm and steady on Pod's hips. He kisses him, and pulls the plug free with a small motion, flicking the vibrations off with his thumbnail.

"Only if you want to." Another kiss. Another reassurance.

Pod responds by sinking to shaky knees, back to the glove compartment, and taking Bronn's stiff, leaking cock into his sweet, plush mouth. Bronn curls his hands into Pod's hair.

Bronn intends to hang on for as long as he can. As long as Pod is willing to give him.


End file.
